


Dear Diary

by intergalacticbasketball



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbasketball/pseuds/intergalacticbasketball
Summary: Instead of going to sleep at a reasonable hour, Zelda had found herself reading through past entries in her diary. To her surprise, she found quite of few of her more spicy memories written through the pages. Unable to fall asleep, she couldn't help but to recall those moments, in their vivid details...
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little self-indulgent idea I had, ehehe. This work is composed of three little short stories, because three felt like a good number and also because I wanted to finish this eventually.  
> It takes place after Breath of the Wild, and maybe before? after? Botw 2... we'll just have to wait for that game to come out and see. In any case, it's far enough in the future for these two to have already established their relationship and become more intimate with each other.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little thing! It's my first time posting smut here too :3c

The incessant chirping of crickets filled the air, as the moon gradually came to reach its highest point in the sky. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the stars could be observed in their full splendour. It was a beautiful night, and maybe that was why Zelda couldn't find herself falling asleep any time soon.

With a sigh, she looked over at Link, laying on his own bedroll. She could hear faint snoring accompanying the slow rise and fall of his chest. They had both secured some sheets to cover themselves from the cold, and yet Link's unconscious body seemed to have nearly escaped them all, as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Despite this, he slept as sound as a rock, stray locks from his mess of a hair falling over his face (And it really was due for a haircut. Maybe she could try and cut his hair as well?) Zelda smiled to herself. Sometimes it seemed that he could really fall asleep in any place…

She reached over to adjust his covers, so that he may not get sick from the cold wind. They were camping outside after all, with just a measly leather tent stretched above their heads. She didn't even worry about potentially rousing him from his sleep, and she was able to cover him up properly while earning just a slight grunt from her companion.

The wind picked up a little, blowing some stray leaves at their direction. She snuggled up further in her own sheets. The campfire beside her had gone out a few hours ago, leaving just the warm embers behind. Still unable to fall asleep, Zelda pulled an worn book from her bag. Her long lived diary. 

_One of the first things she did after Demise had been defeated was to go back to her room and retrieve whatever she could find. Link guided her towards it, presumably using the same path he'd used to get to the sanctum. It was heartbreaking; the castle was nearly completely unrecognisable. Upon arriving at her study, she found her diary still there, open at the last page she'd written on. Link's cheeks grew pink beside her, had he read through the pages? Zelda giggled to herself, making him blush even more. She supposed she could forgive him under those circumstances…_

Despite being halfway filled out, there were still plenty of empty pages, so she had decided to fill them out as she and Link travelled through Hyrule. It would help keep her head clear, aside from the fact that it was such a nice diary, it would be a shame to see it unused any longer. She made sure to write everything on their first stop for the night, at a stable. She had spent most of the night scribbling away under a candle light... there had been so much to write at the time. She had made an habit out of telling the pages about her day before going to sleep every night. Little by little, the diary was filled out. 

And now she was writing on its last page.

The words became smaller and nearly glued together to she could fit everything she wanted on that last stretch of blank paper, but eventually, the space ran out. Zelda put the pen down on the grass, before examining the filled out page under the light of the full moon. She was filled with a strange sense of pride, alongside a bit of melancholy, almost like seeing a child grow up and leave home. She shook her head. It was time to get a new one, she supposed.

Absentmindedly, Zelda flipped back to one of the last few pages. Ahh, she had written this one a few days ago, it seemed. She began to read the passage, her face going red when she realised she'd written about a particularly spicy event that day. She had nearly forgotten, but now it all rushed back to memory, in vivid details. It had happened just a few days ago, after all…

* * *

Link sheathed his sword after the last of the bokoblins had been defeated. He stared at the ground for a few pensive moments, his face as stoic as ever, almost as if pondering his place as a Hyrulean knight. He then turned towards Zelda, and gave her a thumbs up with a cheery smile on his face.

It had been so many months since Calamity Ganon's defeat, and yet Zelda was still getting used to all the monsters roaming about, even if they were less in numbers. Hyrule really had changed over the last hundred years…

And speaking of, Link had found a perfect place for them to spend the night among the ruins of an old outpost. It was dusty, sure, but still there was a strange beauty to it. How the architecture had survived for so long, and it would still remain there even after she was gone.

She followed Link to a more secluded place, covered by a nearly collapsed wooden ceiling. He'd been making a fire, despite it being well in the afternoon, and that day had not been particularly cold either. She guessed he was planning to cook something, and she tried not to grimace. By the goddesses, she loved him, but that was more than enough proof that the way to a woman's heart was not through her stomach…

Instead she decided to pay attention to Link's movements, the way that he held the flint between his fingers, his bare arms slightly reddened by the sunlight, as well as his cheeks. He had been wearing his climbing gear this whole time, and those pants had always made his ass look so nice... Zelda suddenly got up from her perch in a collapsed stone wall, sneaked up from behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. He yelped a little in response, but then relaxed once he realised it was just her. It was his turn to surprise her, and so he turned around to give her a little peck on the lips. It seemed like he wanted to go back to the task at hand, but Zelda wasn't about to let him go so easily. The food could wait!

She held his face between her hands and kissed him again, deeper than just a small peck. Link reciprocated, and soon they had both forgotten about the campfire on the ground, settling on simply enjoying each other's company for the moment. Without realising, Zelda had come to pin Link against one of the stone walls, and she could feel the hair at the back of his neck bristle when his body came into contact with the cold stone. When they broke the kiss, he had a warm smile on his face, but Zelda herself had more mischievous thoughts running through her head.

She lifted his shirt with her hands, a sudden warmth settling in the pit of her stomach as she felt his body beneath the fabric. His muscles weren't so visible from under his soft skin, but they certainly were there, hardy and strong. She heard him sigh slightly, before he stopped her hand to take off his shirt completely. Zelda then resumed to her task, she wanted to feel every muscle, every scar, and she greeted his body with little kisses all over his chest. He encouraged her by running his own fingers beneath her shirt, giving her goosebumps that only made the fire in her groin grow.

Zelda trailed his stomach with her index finger, stopping right at the hem of his pants. Smiling, she kneeled down, before giving the gentlest of kisses to the growing bulge in his groin. Link's cheeks were flushed, but it was clear that he wanted her to continue. And so she did.

Carefully, she lowered his pants enough to reveal his member, already hardened enough to give her plenty to do with it. She wrapped her fingers around the head, rubbing the tip gently with her thumb. She could already feel the sticky pre-cum coat the tip of her thumb, and so she brought it to her mouth to lick it. His dick was now fully hardened, the flushed pink tip almost beckoning Zelda to it. She wrapped her lips around it, taking in as much as she could. She didn't quite like the salty taste, but if anything, the way that Link had tilted his head back and brought a hand to his mouth was enough to keep her going.

As she tried to move herself to adjust her position, Zelda noticed the wetness that had become of her own groin. She rubbed at it through the clothing with her unoccupied hand, before shoving her fingers inside her pants to rub at her clit. She kept a similar pace both with her mouth on Link's dick, and her hand down her own pants, until her moans made it difficult to keep it. She released the member from her mouth to catch her breath.

Noticing this, Link lifted her chin, beckoning her to stand up to his level. He began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her breasts. The sudden cold in her chest made her shiver a bit, but it was soon replaced by the warmth of Link's mouth. As he sucked on a nipple, his own hand joined hers by her vulva, and he carefully inserted one, and then two fingers inside. The pace he'd set was slow as molasses, but it was good. Zelda's breath had become more ragged as she moaned, until she all but pulled Link's face from her chest.

"Link... please..." she said, her voice raspy. That was much too little information, but this was hardly their first time, and they had both learned to pick up each other's tells pretty well.

Link smiled, and turned her around. She lowered her pants, fully revealing herself to him. Surely her vulva was flushed as well, and she felt positively dripping for him. She leaned over a bit, leaning against the wall with her palms turned to the stone. She then felt the tip of his cock gently prod her, almost teasingly, before it slowly slid in.

The first few thrusts were slow, as Link was taking his time in just enjoying her. And Zelda was certainly enjoying him, sighing heavily every time he slid back in. She could hear his ragged breaths behind her, punctuated by small grunts as his hips slapped against her ass. When he picked up the pace a little, she brought one of her hands to her clit once again, sending her an orgasm almost immediately. Her body arched and her moans grew louder, all but encouraging Link to keep going.

He had his hands firmly planted on each side of her hips, his grip getting stronger the further he kept thrusting into her. He picked up the pace, faster and faster, much to Zelda’s delight. Eventually, he slid completely out of her, stroking his dick until thin white strings released onto the ground.

Once the high of her own climax had died down a little, Zelda felt like her legs were about to give out. Link had sat down on the stone, and she followed suit, sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped around her before he reached to kiss her on the neck. She placed her hands on top of his, gently caressing his knuckles. They both stayed like that, still partially undressed, as they watched the sun set over the ruins. Zelda felt like the could fall asleep at any moment, surrounded by Link's warmth like that, but she quickly woke up from her haziness when she heard a familiar rumble.

Link looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. She supposed a meal would be very welcome at the moment, as long as she got a say in what seasoning they'd use.

* * *

Zelda sighed at the memory, with a hand on her cheek. It had been a quick thing, and she had only dedicated a few words to it on her diary. Strange how such a small mention in passing had actually meant so much at the moment…

Afterwards they had bathed together on a nearby pond, shallow as it was. She remembered how cold the wind felt against her bare skin after she’d just gotten out of the water, and so she had sunk into Link’s chest again, only for him to urge her to put her clothes back on. They fell asleep in a heap against each other soon after they finished dinner. The stone floor was uncomfortable, not even the bed roll was enough to soften it. But still she had a great sleep that night.

 _More than I’m getting now_ , she thought. As if to add insult to injury, she heard Link shuffle in his sleep, muttering something in his sleep.

The idea of inching closer to him and snuggle up against his body was tempting, but at the same time, her mind was too awake for now. She flipped back another few pages, eager to remember more. That was another great reason to writing a diary; the memories would always remain there to be revisited…


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda’s eyes skimmed through the entries, until she read a passage that nearly made her laugh out loud. She contained her giggles as to not wake Link up, if only just barely. She wondered if he remembered that as well? Perhaps not as well as herself.

This one was a bit embarrassing, but as much as her face reddened upon remembering the event, at the same time, it had been quite funny…

* * *

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Zelda made a beeline for the bed, and sat upon it to remove her wet boots. The Hebra region was known for its cold, and she was glad to have finally found some shelter after so much walking around. Link seemed to be relieved as well, and he had also taken on removing the excess clothing, already wet as the snow began to melt. The shack was a nice refuge against the bitter cold outside, and slowly she began to feel warmer as well.

She took a quick look around. It seemed like a good place to sleep, provided with food, a fireplace and even a bed! She silently thanked the kind soul who had kept this lodge so perfectly liveable for all this time.

“Where are we, Link? Do you know the owner?” Zelda asked, still very much amazed.

Link shook his head in a negative motion, but then he pointed to a book laid open at the table. Begrudgingly, Zelda lifted herself from the bed and flipped through the pages, curious. So it seemed like this lodge was open to anyone who would dare to brave the trail through the Hebra mountains… which they had already braved on the way here, albeit she imagined they took the easy route. Where did Link even learn how to use his shield like that? In any case, she supposed this would be a nice stop as any on their way to Rito Village.

She took off her coat and hanged it next to Link’s, leaving only her bra and panties on before sinking in the soft mattress and under the covers. Link was quick to light the fireplace, before he took off the rest of his clothes and jumped into the bed next to her. They both laid face to face, and he was so close that Zelda could see the pores on his skin, his nose and cheeks still red and irritated by the cold.

Wordlessly, she reached around to the back of his head and untied his hair, letting it fall loose on the pillow. She then playfully rustled it, to Link’s own amusement. He had so much of it, it almost made her regret chopping off her own locks. But she felt that she liked long hair on him more than she liked it on herself.

She let out a little surprised yelp when she felt Link’s still cold hands rest on her bare waist. He laughed a little, despite her pouting at him.

“Your hands are still cold, you know?” She said, before placing her own hand on his face, earning the same noise from him. Zelda smiled at her small revenge, but Link soon placed his hand atop hers, as if trying to warm it, before gently removing it. “You’re such a dork!” She said, and pulled him for a kiss.

He deepened it, much to her delight, and his hand went back to her waist to pull her closer. When they broke the kiss, she placed her hand behind his neck, playing with his loose locks of hair. They were so close to each other that she could feel the muscles in his stomach rise and fall as he breathed. Slowly, Link’s hand moved down her waist towards her bottom, and he kissed her again. The kisses became hungrier, and the next time Zelda broke it off to catch her breath, her cheeks were flushed red. She thrust her hips into his, trying to feel his groin, and he responded by doing the same.

Link slipped his hand inside of her panties, gently squeezing her ass before his fingers went searching for her vulva. He rubbed at the entrance for a while, earning a few pleased moans from Zelda, but before he could slip them inside, she stopped him.

“Can you undo this for me?” she asked, gesturing to her bra. It was getting a little uncomfortable, and she clearly wouldn’t need to use it for now. Link nodded and did as told, untying the lace before tossing the bra on the floor next to the bed.

Now that her breasts were free, she pulled him even closer, so that skin touched skin. Link hastily removed his own underwear, revealing his already erect member. Zelda couldn’t see it from that angle, but she could certainly feel it hard against her leg. He shifted his position, so that he would be lying on top of her, all while kissing her all over the neck and collarbones. She was quick to remove her panties as well, also tossing it aside. 

She kissed his neck, smiling under his skin as she felt his dick press against her clit. And then he began grinding against her… she tilted her head back into the pillows, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked on one of her nipples. He kept at rubbing the tip of his dick against her entrance for a bit, much to Zelda’s delight, before he slowly slid it inside of her. She couldn’t contain the moan that came out of her lips, as she felt his length fill her up, and she almost whimpered when he nearly slid it all out, equally as slow. Judging by the mischievous look Link gave her, he was enjoying teasing her like that.

But she knew that he wouldn’t keep it up for too long, for his breath hitched slightly, and he had to fight his own eagerness in order to keep it slow. Zelda wrapped her legs around his hips, almost as if to press him against her. He picked up the pace, and began thrusting harder into her. Zelda brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans, while the other still caressed Link’s hair. Link himself was having a hard time containing his grunts, and each little noise that came out of him sounded like heaven to her…

Eventually, her grip on his hair tightened, and her body arched into his. She could feel her insides throbbing with pleasure, earning a small moan from Link as well. He didn’t stop at that, however, and began thrusting faster this time. Zelda had completely given up on stroking his hair, this time wrapping her arms around his shoulders, scratching lightly at the skin. Her lips had moved from gently kissing his neck to a small bite on his shoulder, earning her a rare word from Link, saying her name no less.

“Goddesses, Link…” she had barely managed, before her second climax came. 

Link was soon to follow, sliding out of her completely, and stroking the tip of his dick enough to cum all over her stomach. Clearly not minding the stickiness, he soon flopped on top of her, a warm smile on his lips. Zelda cupped his face on her hands and leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly returned. Once their lips parted, Link leaned his forehead into hers. Zelda knew that he would have said "I love you" were he able to, but she would never try to coax it out of him. That was his way of telling her, and it was better than anything she could have asked for.

They both nearly jumped from the bed, however, when they heard the door creaking behind them. Zelda tried pull the covers even more to cover them both, even though they were already under them. Despite having their nakedness covered, the context of the scene was pretty clear to the poor sap who had witnessed them, yelling his apologies over and over after seeing the underwear strewn about at the wooden floor. He shut the door soon after, giving both Link and Zelda plenty of time to dress themselves again. She found an old rag near the fireplace, and she hoped no one would use it again after she used it to wipe her stomach...

Zelda had never felt her own face so hot, and yet Link seemed to be somehow even more embarrassed. She couldn't contain her laughter upon seeing him like that, it was so adorable! He only looked very confused at that, before shaking his head and rushing to the door to let that poor sap back in. Zelda quickly recomposed herself and cleared her throat. It looked like it would be up to her to help sort out the awkwardness…

* * *

After shaking her head slightly in a futile attempt to stop blushing at herself, Zelda stared off into the sky. It had been such an unfortunate coincidence too, the one time she thought they’d be alone  _ indoors,  _ was the one that was interrupted! She remembered apologising to the man, almost immediately shifting to her stoic and regal persona. But she had been so worried about being recognised… what would people think to see a  _ princess _ caught in that position? To her surprise, the traveller had simply pointed to Link, very much recognising him as some sort of “shield surfing legend.” Had that become the new national sport of Hyrule?

Luckily, Zelda came to find out that Link had apparently bought a house during his journey to recover the Divine Beasts from the Calamity’s grasp. While she was certainly worried as to why he did so, she much appreciated the privacy it provided. Needless to say, they had both made a  _ very _ good use of it… but that was a memory for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda shifted herself a little to sit in a better position, only now realising how uncomfortably warm her groin had become upon recalling those memories. Laying beside her, Link remained fast asleep. Now her desire wasn’t to just snuggle up to him anymore. But, it would do no good to wake him up in the middle of the night… besides, she knew that he’d probably just fall asleep again unless it was something urgent. She supposed she was the one to blame, for refusing to go to sleep.

But she couldn’t help it. Looking back through her diary was proving itself to be  _ fun, _ a enjoyment of secrecy that she hadn’t felt in years. It was almost as if the diary was an old trusted friend, one that she could confide in, all of her strangest secrets and deepest desires; and no one else would know any of it.

And she  _ loved it. _

Flipping back another two or three pages, Zelda found a passage from when her journey through Hyrule with Link took them to Death Mountain. She remembered how clunky  the armour felt, but she found the place was strangely beautiful. Especially when they decided to stop at one of the dozens of hot springs in the area…

* * *

Zelda looked up to see the volcano in its full glory. Vah Rudania still stood proudly upon it, as if it were still guarding the mountain despite the Calamity’s end a few months ago. She and Link were a fair distance away from it, far enough so that she was able to partially remove her armour to breath a little. To her surprise, she saw Link already undressing in full, before jumping into a nearby spring. She nearly gasped in shock, but was relieved to see him swim around, unfazed. He beckoned her to join as well. When she touched the water with her bare fingers, she was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was no warmer than a regular hot spring, despite the environment around them being hot enough to fry a steak.

She took off the rest of her armour and jumped in the water as well, humming as she felt the warm water envelop her. It felt nice…

Zelda found a place to sit on one of the submerged rocks, on the shallower portions of the spring, but still deep enough to cover most of her body waist down. She had expected to feel goosebumps as the cold air touched her bare skin, but there was no such thing to be found around the spring. The air still felt as warm as the waters she had been submerged in.

She took the time to run her fingers through her wet hair, watching Link still float away by himself at the deeper parts. He looked so relaxed, Zelda thought he was about to fall asleep. She smirked to herself, and bent down just enough to send a splash of water at his direction. Link opened his eyes and sputtered, before turning his head towards her with the poutiest expression she’d seen in a while. He swam closer to her, only to send an equally devastating wave at her direction.

Letting out a laugh, Zelda shielded her face from the water droplets with one hand. She watched as Link settled beside her, still fully submerged but leaning his elbows on the rocks. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. His skin was all pink-ish because of the temperature, contrasting with the gnarly pale lines formed by the dozens of scars on his body. He responded to her touch by gently pressing his lips to the side of her tight, a risqué place but the nearest to his own face.

Only then it was that she realised how comfortable they had become with each other in all this time… back before the Calamity, and even the few months after Ganon’s defeat, just a bit too much exposed skin would be enough to make their meeting awkward. But now, here they were, exposed bare to each other and not even thinking about it. The sight of his body had become ordinary to her, and hers to him.

That is not to say that she didn’t enjoy seeing him like that, however…

Link suddenly lifted himself up, to meet her lips with his. She returned the kiss, placing a hand on his bicep and running the other through his back. His muscles were taut, due to the effort he was making to lift himself up, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Soon he broke off the kiss, lest he overexert himself. He ended up facing directly toward her knees, so she spread her legs a little to allow him to come closer. And so he did, placing a hand on her hip, and gently kissing her navel, giving her a little goosebumps.

She hummed in pleasure when his lips went further down. From there, he was almost kissing her clit, and the extra warmth on the area did wonders. She would have encouraged him were he not nearly nose deep in the water. To her surprise however, Link simply held his breath and submerged his head. She didn’t have time to worry, as the pleasure ran in waves through her body. He had greeted her with his tongue, somehow finding the best spot while underwater. As much as she enjoyed the sensation, she knew it couldn’t last for long.

“Link, please…” she huffed, trying to keep her breath even. “You can’t… stay down there…”

He re-emerged, much to her relief, although it has been just to catch his breath. His head soon dipped down again, and Zelda could feel his tongue nearly making its way inside of her. The warmth of the water just amplified the sensation, and soon she found herself unable to ask him to stop. She had spread her legs even more now, and was holding as tightly as she could on the rocks surrounding her, as to avoid holding onto Link’s head while he was underwater.

A while later, he emerged from the water, nearly out of breath. Still, he couldn’t look more pleased to see how flushed Zelda’s face had become. She caressed his cheek, as if to encourage him to stay above the water this time. As a response, he rested his head on her tight, still rubbing her clit with his fingers.

“You just have the strangest ideas, sometimes,” she said with a small laugh, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Especially not after he inserted a finger inside of her, still rubbing her clit with his thumb. Encouraged by her moans, he sped up his movements, until she reached her climax and was left positively shaking in pleasure. After she regained her composure a little, Zelda looked down at Link, regarding his now very much sultry expression. She could see the desire in his eyes, and so she jumped into the water with him, after grabbing his wrist to remove his fingers from inside her. She stifled the disappointment that rose upon feeling empty, for now she wanted something bigger to satisfy her.

Now, they were both immersed chest deep in the water after finding a spot shallow enough so that they could stand on. Zelda leaned into a rock with her hands. As uncomfortable as it was, it was easy to forget due to how nice it felt. As she expected, Link was already rock hard, and he gently rubbed the tip of his cock into her clit. He placed his hands on the rock right next to hers, and soon she felt him slide inside of her. She tilted her head back as she felt his length fill her up, unable to contain the pleased hum that came out of her. Despite the water resistance, Link was able to thrust into her pretty consistently, but she could see the effort it was taking him. Nearly every muscle in his arms was flexed, and it all looked so deliciously beautiful, she couldn’t help but take her hand away from her support to touch them.

That seemed to encourage him to keep going, and so he began thrusting harder, so that their hips touched with each thrust. She felt closer to climax, rubbing her own clit to help her reach her orgasm. As if it on cue, Link suddenly grunted, and slid out of her just in time for him to shoot his release straight to the water. 

Spent but still very much satisfied, Zelda leaned onto him. She hadn’t expected him to also lean away, exhausted, and let his body float on the water. She tried to follow suit, but ended up using his body as a floater.

“We should probably go to the shallower waters…” she suggested, and Link seemed to agree, swimming with her back to the rock she had previously sat upon.

They both rested there, side by side, the intense warmth surrounding their bodies. If anyone else had decided to walk by, they'd simply see a couple enjoying the hot spring together, nothing more. Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist, and she leaned towards him, resting her head on his chest. It was so warm, possibly due to the water, and his heart beat at a fast pace as he was still coming down from his climax. She absentmindedly ran a finger through his chest, stopping by a scar, and in response, Link kissed the top of her head. She felt like she could have stayed there forever.

* * *

And it certainly was a while before they’d finally leave the hot spring… Zelda remembered how hot the fire-proof armour had felt as she put it back on, only to have its effects shield her from its own temperature. Regardless, she had never felt so reinvigorated, and she guessed it wasn’t just because of the warm water.

Zelda closed her diary. Even though she had eyes on the pages, her mind had wandered far away. She placed the book on the grass by her side, and placed her hands behind herself, using them to support her weight as she watched the stars above. It was funny how Link had been almost a consistent part of her life after the Calamity. That was to be expected, they were travelling together, after all.

She tried to recall the times before that, before Ganon, back when she had just started writing on her little journal. Her relationship with Link had been distant to say the least, but even back then she had her own curiosity about him. And even after he had defeated Ganon, she had been so relieved to see him again, but there was still some awkwardness as they first gained intimacy around each other.

She still remembered their first time together, and as slow and awkward it had been, she still felt like it had been the best thing in the world. They were still in her room, or rather, what had been left of it. She giggled at the memory of Link’s blush when she invited him to sleep with her on her bed. She hadn’t intended for anything more, but it simply just happened. Well, compared to their new experiences it wasn’t much, but it still felt special, somehow. 

Zelda covered her mouth as she yawned. She sighed. Perhaps her sleep was finally coming… but, before she could lay down, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Link, sitting up and looking at her with knit eyebrows, as if he’d just woken up. He was clearly confused to see her up at this hour, but she simply responded with a small laugh.

“Sorry, I was… writing on my diary,” she offered, sheepishly.

Link gave her a tired smile, accompanied by a light shake of his head. He scooted over in his bedroll, patting the now empty space by his side. Doing as he told her, Zelda laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and she slowly closed her eyes, soon falling into unconsciousness.

Her look back at the entries of her diary had given her plenty of spicy ideas for their next little tryst, but that would have to wait until morning...


End file.
